robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
WE ARE COMING (Fake Myth By Me)
I was playing some Roblox, my favorite game. I saw a person named WEARE_COMING. He said to me "Join us." I replied "Now now im max groups." WEARE_COMING walked towards me and gave me a jumpscare featureing WEARE_COMING. I went on a website called "Roblox Myths" I saw WEARE_COMING there. I clicked on it and it said "Only 1 person saw WEARE_COMING. He is unknown and nothing is known about him except his name. Please contact info on him." I made a commet saying "Hes chasing me..." I went back on roblox, suprised to see a new game on the front page. It was called "Jailbreak." It was not Jailbreak. It was a darker and weirder version. There were 49 cops and i was the only prisoner. The creator of the game was asimo. Asimo was one of the cops and he said "". Yup, nothing. Asimo left and the game caught on fire. Then my computer shutdown. Next day i heard on news channel "2 people met a weird person on Roblox named WEARE_COMING." Somebody else met WEARE_COMING. I joined a game called "1001110001011100111." Please tell me what that means. Anyways, the game was strange. It was a baseplate become invisible, slower and slower. Until it was invisible. I heard something scream "Im coming!" Then something hit me and instantly killed me. Then my screen turned black. I heard noises of the anther person screaming. I got a phone call from my friend. He said that WEARE_COMING is after him. We met up and Prove It. Then WEARE_COMING joined. Everybody was freaking out. Then WEARE_COMING was hacking and destoryed the whole game. We heard whispering from behind us. I said "Whats going on???!?!?!?!?!??" Then my friend screamed "HELP ME!" And the phone turned off. I looked behind me and saw nothing. Then, i heard a window break. I heard in my mind that i need to play Roblox. I played some Roblox and the door broke down. Then i looked behind me again. Everything was normal. But, when i looked at Roblox, it was all red and black. Then i got another call from my friend. I answerd. My friend said "Its coming..." I replied "What do you mean?" My friend said "Youll see." I was waiting. Below this is the chatbox of what happend during the call. Me: So, what is this thing. Friend: Idk. Just some weird black thing. Friend: Im gonna check again. Screaming happends Me: What the heck. Me: Are you okay? Me: ARE YOU OKAY!?!?!?!?! Me: Did he die? Friend: No, but its chasing me. Knocking Me: Somebodys at the door brb. Screaming Friend: What? Me: Its there. We gotta hide. Friend: I see it... Friend: Help me... End I came over to my friends house just to see a terrifying creature. It comes at me and... i black out. I woke up at my near my computer. Got another call from my friend. My friend said "Are you okay?" I replied "Yeah." My friend said "Just wanted to know." Then we disconnected. I heard more knocking. I didnt open it because i remember what happend last time. I went on Roblox and WEARE_COMING was online. He chatted with me. WEARE_COMING: Enjoyed your time? Me: No. Me: Can we just stop? Then my computer stopped working. Then WEARE_COMING was never seen again. But, i still see him online. Maybe he will come back... another time... THE END But, its not over yet. UNDER CONTRUCTION